Sonic the Hedgehog-Hidden Origins
by KingdomFlyRunner
Summary: A lot often wonder what Sonic's past was, what his origin was before he first started his adventures and met Eggman. But what if his past was the very reason why he wasn't one to look back at the past and smile. What if his past story isn't as bright as many think, but in fact darker than anyone could have imagined. Once you read this, you will be fascinated how strong he really is
1. Written in a Journal

_A lot wonder about my origin... What my life was before I became a hero, faced the mad doctor, my adventures.  
Truth be told, it's best for that story to not be told. Kept a secret... Unless if it really needed to be told...  
Only two people really ever were told this, even though one died a long time ago. No one really knows her, or about how she was except me and the other one who knows. I tell him everything... He's great at keeping a lot a secret._

 _Now I bet as you keep reading you think that this will be just me rambling on about how this story shouldn't be told, but if you thought wrong, congrats!  
In fact, even though I said the story is best left untold... I'm actually going to write it down... Just in case...  
Now just in case for what? I don't really know either, but it's hard to tell what will really happen in the future, and having this story written down so it can be read might actually do greater good than I think it will. So it is best to be prepared...  
This won't be simple. This won't be easy. This will be hard. This will be heartbreaking. It will not be a walk through grassy fields with a clear sky and a shining sun, in fact, it'll be a lot of storms.  
I hope you get the idea by now, and I don't have to keep rambling about stuff when it will be better if you read the whole story, but it's time. It's time for this story to be written to be told.  
The story of the origin of my past..._

 _~Sonic the Hedgehog_

The blue hedgehog put down the pencil he used to write the entry in the journal he will be using and read it over. As he did, he kept reminding himself of why he needs to do this.  
This story was in fact why he wasn't much of a one to like looking back at the past and holding regrets from it. Sonic was even tempted to put that Shadow's past was like heaven compared to this, but that was too harsh he had to admit. Who was he to say something like that about someone else's past?  
Sonic closed his emerald colored eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself  
Writing this will take him back and possibly relive the events of his past through flashbacks, but he knew at least Tails will be close and be there so he can help him stay calm.  
He then picked up the pencil, turning the page to a blank one, and started to write again. Writing his hidden origin.


	2. Peace and the Temple

_**"To start of, everything was perfect. It was so hard to believe what happened... happened. Besides from a few bullies making fun of me, and calling me a freak from my strange blue color along with my purple colored mother. I wasn't really able to show off my speed... Mom always said it would be a bad idea. Whenever I ran it was mostly just in the house, rarely was I able to go out and run. But one day I could run outside, and... A lot happened..."**_

A little blue blue hedgehog with quills growing out, growing longer and spiker the more he grows. His eyes were black, customary for young Mobians, once he grows to the right age, his eyes will change to their real color. His muzzle, arms and belly were peach and soft. Large triangular ears, helping him hear quite well. His legs, even though he was a two year old, they were longer than usual and looked perfect for a runner. He wore white gloves and red laced sneakers.

A full grown woman hedgehog with a beautiful royal purple color. Her quills, closely resembled to the little quills the boy had, except her quills were completely down. Each quills faded from purple to red. Her eyes were a dark emerald green. She wore a yellow shirt and simple blue jean with blue flat shoes. She wore a necklace with, what looked like an emerald piece, connected to it. A golden marriage ring on her finger, and a sapphire bracelet on her left wrist. The woman was also the mother of the boy by her side. Her name was Marianna the Hedgehog.

They both walked down a sidewalk of a small town, bags full of food in the Marianna's hands, the boy had a some taffy candy, one of his white gloved hand holding onto his mom's arm.

"Mommy, are we going anywhere else?" the young one asked, big eyes looking up at her. She looked down at him and smiled.

"No Sonic dear.. we're going home now, I plan on making your favorite tonight, hmhmhm," The young woman chuckled lightly. Sonic's eyes brightened at what she said and his little tail wagged, happy that they will have chilli dogs tonight.

"Yay!" He jumped up and down a little as they walked.

Their house was out of the town, about a mile and a half from the small down, on the island, known as Christmas Island. The house sat in a large green opening, away from views o the public, and it was surprisingly a large and one story house. It was simple and nice, not too fancy, not too poor looking.

Once they arrived, Sonic let go of his mother's arm and ran at his super speed to the house and around it, leaving a blue streak behind him as well. He was excited to run after not being able to in town, and every time he was, it made Marianna even happier to have him. Her son always has a certain beautiful spark in him. She always knows one day he will do great things.

" _Like his father..."_ Marianna sighed when she told herself that inside her head. She knew she couldn't keep thinking of him. She had to forget him, no matter how much she still loves him and is grateful to have met him and bring their son into the world..

She continued walking and once she unlocked the door and opened it, she moved to the side and the blue blur dashed right past her into the house.

"Okay, now be careful in the house!" She yelled as Sonic ran all over.

" I know!" He yelled back, and stopped in the kitchen once Marianna was in there and set the groceries out on the table, "I can do it! I can do it!"

"I know, I know, now..." Marianna opened the fridge, freezer, and covert. After that she stood at the side with a smile, watching Sonic in around five seconds, grab the groceries from the table and into their correct spots, closing everything after wards, and he stopped right in front of Marianna. She crouched down to his size and hugged him.

"Thank you Sonic, you're so sweet," Marianna thanked, closing her eyes as she held her son closer. Smaller peach arms going up and hugging her back with his eyes closed and has a large smile.

"I always like to help you, Mommy!" The little one giggled.

"Okay, now, I'll start making those chilli dogs! You can go outside too if you want, but don't go too far, okay?"

"Okay!" He nodded before running out of the house to the outside. Marianna just sighed with a smile, before she started getting everything out to start making the chilli dogs.

With the little Sonic, he was running all around the house, sure to not wander off far just like Marianna told him. Even dashing right by the window Marianna can look out to see him as she was cooking. He could never explain how much he loved running from the first day he stood on his feet, and start running. It was surprising that he was a two year old and able to do this, but he didn't care. Running made him feel free and so much more, one of his dreams is to run even faster and do great things with it.

Sonic then suddenly stopped when he saw something in the trees to the forest. He thought he saw something blue and fast, like him. This made the large black colored eyes blink surprised, confused, and curious, as he stood there, wondering what he saw. He was about to shrug it off, until he saw it again in the trees. Gaining his full attention, and show he wasn't just seeing things.

He glanced back at the house and ran across it on more time, to show his mother his blue streak from the window, before actually running back and into the trees leading to the forest. As he did, the blue streak, showed up time to time, leading the little Mobian through the trees, and away from the house.

Sonic wasn't much one for disobeying his mother, but something about this streak, just drew him in. He just had to follow it. Of course, he was completely curious and wanted to know what it was, which was why he tried running faster to keep up, but his legs were still to small, not to mention he had to be cautious running this fast through the forest.

"W-Wait...!" he cried out, as he ran, seeing the blue streak getting farther away. It didn't slow down, and that means he was going to lose it. He just couldn't lose it, he didn't know why he couldn't, he just couldn't. Despite his legs and the forest, he was determined to keep up, and he tried harder and harder to run faster, his hands clenched in front of him. Then it came to him. He looked at his hands then forward and narrowed his eyes, before bringing his hands from in front of him, to behind him, and he leaned forward as he did. His speed picking up, causing to to catch up with the blue streak.

" _I'm running faster!"_ he told himself in his head, as his eyes sparkled in happiness from how he actually managed to run faster.

However, as he was happy he succeeded on running faster, his mother was getting worried from how long it actually was since she saw the blue streak run by the window. The chilli dogs were just about done too. Usually Sonic would smell them and run back inside, however he wasn't. Driving Marianna to go outside and look for her little boy, to try and see where he is, or what's possibly taking him. There was no sight of the blue one. Her heart started to feel like it was beating out of her chest.

"Sonic! Sonic! Sweetie, where are you?!" Marianna cried out as she began to frantically look all over the house and the plains. No sight of her child, drawing tears into her eyes from the large amount of fear and worrying she was feeling at that moment. Ears twitched when she then heard a boom. Not like an explosion boom, but a sonic boom...

She immediately turned her head to where she heard it, and ran as fast as she could towards it. She wasn't as fast as her son, but she wouldn't let that get in the way to and find him.

Sonic was now standing, after he somehow managed to break the sound barrier without knowing. His large eyes reflecting of the amazing thing he was standing in front of right now.

A large, old ancient temple, hidden in the trees stood there. The sun shining right behind it. It was like out of an adventure movie. Everything was just phenomenal.

"This place is so cool..." he spoke out, stepping closer and closer to the entrance. Everything about this temple just drew him in, he couldn't hear the distant voice of his mother desperately calling out his name, to try and find where her one and only child could be.

The doors were ginormous compared to the little 2 year old walking up the steps that led to them. Once he was at the top, the large doors seemed to unlock and open, welcoming Sonic. Of course, he walked in, for the further he walked in, more seemed attract the boy. It looked like he was in a trance and that was what was drawing him in, but he was all doing this on his own. He just couldn't get rid of the feeling that he had to go in there.

When he walked in, it was a large and long corridor. Above the doors was large stone sculpture of a mystical like dragon, like it watched over who ever comes in and everything else, with it's emerald eyes. Sonic stared up at it in awe before turning his attention to six other mystical like creatures along both sides of the corridor. Three large statues on each side.

The left side contained a large leopard its eyes large purple gems, a large powerful bull with its eyes large yellow golden like gems, and the last was an deer, antlers large and beautiful, its eyes turquoise gems. The right side had a large bulky turtle with a large shell that had strange markings, and its eyes were blue gems, a phoenix with large folded halfway wings and beautiful feathers its eyes red gems, and then the last one was a wolf, sitting with pride and eyes large white gems.

At the end of it all was another very large door, completely sealed shit, a moon and sun symbols both representing the day and night. It also had two large crystal balls on each side. One had glowing neon like wisps with radiating darkness inside, and the other radiated with a wonderful cheerful light.

Sonic looked all over in complete awe. Feeling so connected to it all. Then suddenly, he felt his left hand tingle, causing him to look down at it as he lifted it to his face, surprisingly seeing something glowing under it. When he took off his glove, he was surprised to see it was a strange birthmark he had, except this time it glowed. His birthmark contained a crescent moon with a sun, and now the moon was glowing a purple like color, and the sun was glowing bright and green, both having a blue outline around them.

"Wow..." the blue hedgehog did as he stared at his birthmarks glowing, before, he witnessed all the strange markings all across the inside of the large corridor lit up. The creatures having their outlines being the color of their gem eyes, while everything else was so colorful, although it mostly depicted of green, blue and purple. Underneath Sonic's feet there was a blue color glow, however disappeared with he lifted his foot.

After lifting his foot up and down from the strange blue glow, Sonic looked back up at everything else and smiled, putting his glove back on, the markings glowing through it. He then ran across the large corridor, and everything glowed brighter in such a wonderful way. Everything about this place was just truly amazing through the two year old's eyes. He loved everything about this place. However, as he continued having fun, he was unaware of someone new walking in to the temple, stopping right at the doorway as they watched Sonic.

Small round like triangular ears twitched though when he actually heard something small fall and hit the stone. He skidded to a stop, right in the middle of the corridor, and looked over to the large entrance to see what it was. His eyes widened when he did though because he saw it was his mother, and she had tears flowing out of her eyes, face stricken with fear, from how much she thought she had lost her child, and worry.

"Mommy..." the little voice managed to speak out after a long silence between the two hedgehogs. The glowing markings across the corridor and his hand dimming down till the no longer glowed.

"Sonic... SONIC!" Marianna cried out as she ran over to him, and immediately went down, pulling him into her arms, holding him close as her eyes spilled out tears. Seeing his mother like this couldn't help but also make Sonic start to spill out tears, as well as from how he just remembered how he betrayed his mother's trust, running off like he did. They stayed like that for a while, holding each other close as tears fell. Neither wanted to let go, but when they did, the scolding began.

"Sonic! What were you thinking?! I told you not to go away from the house, and yet you did! Not only did I feel my trust broken, but I felt terrified! I was terrified I could have lost you! I was just so worried, I was in complete fear!" Marianna yelled, tears spilling out again, "Don't you ever, and I mean _EVER_ run off like you did today again! You hear me Sonic the Hedgehog!"  
"I-I'm sorry Mommy..." Sonic choked, his ears folding back, large eyes tearing, "I-I'm sorry I scared you Mommy! I'm sorry! I just saw this blue thing and I wanted to follow it! I'm sorry!"

He collapsed onto his mother, and cried his eyes out. Little peach arms hugging her tight. Marianna calmed down at this moment, and stroked her son's small quills as she held him. She couldn't bring herself to think about everything glowing, including Sonic's hand, when she came in, and the blue thing she will question later. All that she could care about at that moment was that her son was with her right now, safe and sound. No scratch on him.

"Shhh... sweetie... I know... I know... but please promise me... promise you won't run off like that again..." Marianna softly spoke, calming her son down. Sonic sniffed before looking up at her in the eyes.

"I promise Mommy..." he promised

Marianna pulled him into a close hug again before she stood up, Sonic in her arms. She smiled a little as he cuddled into her, feeling safety, comfort, and warmth. She walked out of the temple, the doors, closing shut and locking again.

Marianna walked them both all the way home, the sun just setting, the chilli dogs cold by now. So she was left to set Sonic on one of the chairs at the kitchen table to clean up. Sonic sat there and watched her, heading dropping time to time from how tired he felt from the day he just had" going shopping, running, finding that temple, and even the crying wore him out. He yawned when he got bored of watching her, and fell asleep in the chair.

When Marianna finished cleaning she walked back over to Sonic, gently and carefully picking him up, walking out of the kitchen, turning the light off in there and turning a light on in the hallway so she could see. She walked to her little boy's room, and set him down in his bed, tucking him in, and gave him a kiss on the head.

"Goodnight my little blue blur... I love you..." She whispered before turning and was about to walk out.

"Mommy..." Sonic said, his ton of voice clearly showing how tired he was.

"Yes? What is it?" Marianna turned back and looked at him with a gentle smile. Sonic yawned before giving a little smile back.

"Can you sing me a pretty song please...?"

Marianna smiled and walked back over to Sonic's bed, sitting at the side, before she gently sang a lullaby to him.

" _Can't hold on much longer..._

 _but I will never let go..._

 _I know it's a one way track_

 _tell me how long this will last_

 _I'm not gonna think this way_

 _nor will count on others_

 _Close my eyes and feel it burn_

 _now I see what I've gotta do_

 _Open your heart, it's gonna be alright..._

 _But you can hardly swallow_

 _your fears and pain_

 _When you can't help but follow_

 _It puts you right back where you came_

 _Live and Learn_

 _Hanging on the edge of tomorrow_

 _Live and Learn_

 _From the works of yesterday_

 _Live and Learn_

 _If you beg or if you borrow_

 _Live and Learn_

 _You may never find your way..."_

Marianna then hummed a little before continuing

" _... of an absolution_

 _In the nightlife, do you still feel your pain?_

 _Or the valor you waited never came_

 _If you were evil would you go change the past_

 _And a faux paux with one last chance..."_

She then hummed a soothing melody, that helped Sonic feel at peace before humming like she did last time.

" _Cause every night_

 _Cause every night … of an absolution_

 _Every night_

 _I will dream..._

 _Cause every night_

 _Cause every night_

 _Every night_

 _I will dream..."_

Sonic was now soundly asleep with a smile. Marianna smiled and got up from sitting on the bed side, kissing his head once again before walking back to the door, and walked out, turning around and looked at Sonic as she slowly shut the door, allowing an automatic flash light to turn on.

" _ **... and that night we dreamt as we slept peacefully and happy. Just forgetting of the strange temple I wish I knew more about now whenever I think about it. But as we slept, both of us didn't know that someone was actually watching, and he had no way of planning against the horrors, we would experience."**_

 _ **~Sonic the Hedgehog**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Peace and the Temple**_

 _ **Octobor 3, 2015**_

XxXxX

 **Welp, here's the first chapter of Sonic the Hedgehog Hidden Origins! Tbh, I had a hard time writing it. At first I planned literally everything to be like normal, well, mostly everything, but I never can, I'm always just into getting straight to the action and findings and stuff like that! I hope it isn't bad ^^; I mean a really good Sonic comic on DeviantArt called TMOM does a lot of action, so... Anyway, I was thinking, why not write the date of each chapter at the bottom of the little journal section part that Sonic writes. I think it's a good idea, to keep track of how long chapters are taken and stuff. Anyway, I don't think I explained anything last time, but anyway, here's the deal: Recently I came up with new story I plan writing called Sonic: The Unleash of Gaia. It is related to my favorite Sonic game, Sonic Unleashed, will have the characters get a new look. Also, it is going to be connected to this story. If you want to know more, check put my gallery on my DeviantArt.**

 **PokeDragonGirl34 is my account name there**

 **I will post the design of the characters in that story there, and also, you can even check out Marianna the Hedgehog's bio! Not to mention, if your interested, you can check out all my other crap! Lol, anyway, it is 3:07a.m., I'm going to drink some water and go to sleep, I need some rest.**

 **If you liked this chapter please review! Follow is you want to keep updated, and if you like it that much, go ahead and favorite! Each review, follow, and favorite mean a lot to me and help me keep motivated to writing!**

 **Btw, the lullaby Marianna sings is actually a lullaby remix on YouTube. If you want to check it out, it is called" /Sonic Theme Medley Female Lullaby Cover Part 1/ Open Your Heart, Live and Learn and D. o. a. A**

 **It's really nice! Be sure to check it out and all the other remixes!**

 **Keep running with a light burning strong and conquer your demons!**

 **KingdomFlyRunner**


End file.
